


understand.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [8]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew there was more to the Professor's relationship with Magneto than Charles would admit to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	understand.

He always knew there was more to the Professor's relationship with Magneto than Charles would admit to. There was too much of a look in the Professor's eyes when Magneto was brought up for him to think that he was being told the truth of their relationship. But he never understood it, not even during those years spent running from the sentinels, until he went back in time and saw them then. The hurt in Charles's eyes; the remorse in Erik's. The anger; the acceptance. The love that remained; the love that had never faded. Only then did he understand.


End file.
